


Defunct

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Series: Minizerk One-Shots [1]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: This was never the reality that anyone had envisioned.(or the one where simon posts a video from a hotel room saying goodbye and receives many concerned text messages)





	

8:56 pm - JJ:  _what the fuck?_

8:56 pm - JJ:  _answer right now this isnt funny_

8:57 pm - Vikk :  _jj said you're not answering? what's going on?_

8:59 pm - Vikk:  _hey? you ok?_

9:00 pm - Vikk:  _simon i just watched your video. please tell me where you are._

9:03 pm - Josh:  _simon? don't do anything stupid_

9:04 pm - Josh:  _simon we all love you please don't_

9:05 pm - Josh:  _you're freaking me out please don't do anything simon_

9:05 pm - Josh:  _i love you_

9:05 pm - Vikk:  _jj is calling the police. please answer._

9:06 pm - Harry:  _hey man i just watched your video?? you okay??_

9:08 pm - Harry:  _hey a lot of people look up to you and love you including us lot. please answer your phone. i know you'll feel better if you talk. come on man._

9:09 pm - Josh:  _the police are trying to track your phone. please please please pick up_

9:10 pm - Ethan:  _yo harry just called and said you're going to kill yourself? is this some kind of prank?_

9:12 pm - Ethan:  _this is proper fucked, simon._

9:14 pm - Tobi:  _hey??? did something happen??? we don't have to talk about it just text please so we know you're okay_

9:14 pm - Josh:  _please answer. i love you so much simon i can't lose you_

9:15 pm - Josh:  _please. please. please._

9:17 pm - JJ:  _SIMON MINTER ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE_

9:18 pm - Ethan:  _...you're being serious_

9:19 pm - Ethan:  _simon don't do anything. harry's crying. we all love you_

9:19 pm - Josh:  _please answer simon we aren't mad we just need to know if you're alive._

9:21 pm - Josh:  _PLEASE._

9:25 pm - Tobi:  _josh loves you simon. he's pulling out his hair. please don't hurt yourself_

9:25 pm - Harry:  _this isn't like you, simon. something is bothering you. what's wrong?_

9:26 pm - Vikk:  _the police tracked your phone's location. please just hold out a little longer. we can talk about this._

9:28 pm - JJ:  _simon_

9:28 pm - JJ:  _simon come on_

9:29 pm - JJ:  _i love you simon_

9:29 pm - JJ:  _come on you don't have to do this_

9:30 pm - Josh:  _the police told us where you were. i'm coming simon. you don't have to do anything. i love you_

9:32 pm - Harry:  _please be okay_

9:33 pm - JJ:  _i can't believe this. how could you do this? don't you realize how many people fucking care about you?_

9:34 pm - Ethan:  _we're on our way, simon. you're going to be okay._

9:36 pm - Tobi: _i don't get it. i really don't._

9:37 pm - Vikk:  _i wish you could read these comments or see your tweets. if you knew how many fans were crying and begging you to stay...complete strangers are calling the police because they're worried. people love you simon._

9:39 pm - JJ:  _this is fucking unreal. this has to be some sort of sick fucking joke._

9:40 pm - Tobi:  _ethan, josh, vikk, and jj are coming to see you. harry's having a panic attack. everyone is freaking out. i love you simon - we all do. you're going to be okay. i know you will be. you're strong._

9:45 pm - JJ:  _you're fucking dead, aren't you?_

 


End file.
